Ramusian Isolated Social Experiment Worlds
The Ramusian Isolated Social Experiment Worlds is a single star system faction located in a remote, largely inaccessible region of the Perseus Arm located between the Heart and Soul Nebula and the Krizael Expanse. Designed by the Ramusian Socialist Republic, the RISEW was created as a social experiment as a means of not only firsthand research into alternate forms of government, but to also provide a route for escapism for the common population as a means of getting them to forget about real world problems, specifically the Perseus War. However, the society was left to function on its own after the RSR collapsed. The RISEW is one of numerous lost Vaikan factions that appeared after the Perseus War. Found in the FM binary pair Aurinko, the RISEW is located across the terraformed moons of the gas giant Bustean as well as some nearby asteroids. On the actual moons, the inhabitants participate in a massive scale live action role playing modeled after a medieval fantasy setting. What the inhabitants know as magic is cleverly disguised as nanobots, NPCs are androids and the various magical creatures are actually genetically engineered beings. An artificial intelligence carefully manages resources, watching over the players and serving as the only means of government. Government structure The RISEW is run by a small elite group known as admins which come in two levels in a hierarchy. All admins are given access to every available nanotech abilities present in the roleplay allowing them to subdue anyone or travel to inaccessible locations if need be. The admins serve as law enforcement, stepping in to apprehend rulebreakers and mediate community disputes. Level Two admins are the highest ranking and are responsible for keeping the Level One admins in check. Ultimately, it is the artificial intelligence that remains in charge as it is responsible for the distribution of all of the resources. Economy Players interact with one another, doing quests and exchanging goods with one another. The only catch is that death is permanent. Player versus player combat to the death is legal on some worlds, but not others. If a player is caught breaking the rules, then the artificial intelligence will send drones in to apprehend the player, "banning" them by taking them to a space station in high orbit. Culture Inhabitans of the RISEW engage in LARPing their entire lives. They act out their roles to the point where they begin to believe they really are that role and are not just playing a game. Completing certain quests, or tasks given by the android NPCs, are considered rites of passage. Thus, the number of quests completed is considered a status symbol among players. In the PvP zones, however, status is based on how many enemies they defeated. History The RISEW was created around the year 500 BC when the Perseus War was at its climax. Despair was rampant and morale was dropping as the RSR's citizens were heavily disatisfied with the war. Wanting to find a quick way to get the public distracted, they created the RISEW. Since the fall of the RSR, the RISEW still continued to run, the inhabitants unaware of the happenings outside their solar system. It was not long before players begun to have children with one another, until after many generations, they forgot that they were in a live action roleplaying game to begin with. However, after two thousand years, much of the technological systems behind the RISEW are beginning to fail. Around the year 1800 AD, "magic" stopped working and many of the genetically engineered creatures begun to go extinct due to their reliance on the RISEW's systems to survive. The actual inhabitants managed to adapt, but it soon started to descend into anarchy. Some continued to uphold the rules while others started doing whatever it took to survive. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Republics